


Holding a Grudge

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 15-1-19, Always a pirate Rosi, Community: 31_days, Definitely not nice brothers, Gen, I have always been afraid of what it means to forgive, Rosi is a sneaky planner, Who really doesn't like certain people.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Everyone thinks Rosi is the nice one. He likes it that way.





	Holding a Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth  
> 15-1-19: I have always been afraid of what it means to forgive

People thought Rosi was the nice one. 

In some ways, he was. Rosi was generally the calmer of the brothers, and definitely the one who kept Doffy’s destructive tendencies somewhat in check. Not a lot, because Doffy was proving points and building their reputation as pirates that were not to be messed with. But Rosi helped lessen the bloodshed by a bit. 

But that did not make Rosi nice. Or all the merciful. 

He had waited -years- for this chance. 

If anyone had asked Doffy, he could tell people that his little brother? He held a grudge like nobody else. He didn’t, because Doffy generally found it hilarious when people ran afoul of it. Rosi was endlessly creative when he was pissed off. 

Through Doffy might have had words with Rosi if he had any idea who Rosi had been holding this particular grudge against. It was, after all, his longest held grudge.

Yes, Doffy murdered their father. But it was Doffy, and while Rosi had plans there as well, he’d never be able to hurt his brother. Not like this. 

Trebol, on the other hand....

Rosi hated the man on so many levels. He honestly placed the blame for Father’s death on him. He had been the one who had set Doffy on that path. And Trebol had been the one Doffy had sent to collect Rosi before they left the island to try to reclaim their place as World Nobles. 

Now and then, Rosi still had nightmares of being smothered by Trebol’s powers. He had not wanted to go, and so Trebol haknocked him outd in the most horrifying way possible. 

But, finally, things had fallen into place for Rosi to finally settle the grudge he held. 

Being the ‘nice’ brother had benefits. He heard a lot of ship gossip, which Doffy put to good use. And the newest gossip, which he had dutifully told his brother, was that Trebol had found another devil fruit. Doffy hadn’t mentioned it, waiting to see what the older man did. Trebol liked to save things like that as presents, gifting them when they would be most useful. 

Rosi had already stolen it. Didn’t seem like Trebol had found out yet, either. 

Though the man had other issues to deal with. He had managed to piss Doffy off badly. Rosi found it hilarious that, as he and Doffy got older, Trebol found himself pushed back out of the decision making. 

Last time Rosi had seen Doffy this pissed at Trebol was when the man had tried to demand they avoid Roger’s execution. 

That had not gone well for Trebol. 

With Doffy angry again, Trebol was looking for a way to soften Doffy’s irritation. The devil fruit would come eventually, but not until Doffy was already ready to forgive Otherwise it would only piss him off more. 

But Rosi, who had been forced to join Trebol in the market, had spotted something that would please his brother. The teen was amazed to see the fruits. Almost never saw king fruit outside of Mary Geoise. It was a particular favorite of the World Nobles. Though Rosi had discovered that most people didn’t like the flavor of it. 

In any case, he went to buy them, delighting openly about it. That was all it took for Trebol to shoulder him aside and purchase the fruit himself. 

Another reason Rosi didn’t like Trebol. The man treated Doffy like royalty, but his disdain for Rosi was obvious. Probably because he’d never be able to oust Rosi from his spot. He was Doffy’s little brother, a spot he would -always- have. 

Honestly, Rosi figured Trebol would have killed him already if he had been able to find a way to do it. 

In any case, now that he was done here, Rosi had time to prepare. 

Now, hours later, everything was ready. He was lounging around with Doffy, the pair of them tossing around ideas for the next move. They were definitely going to take a new island, but they had to figure out which one. 

That’s when Trebol came in, carrying gorgeous fruit arrangement. 

Looked like he had put his time to good use and harassed the cook. 

“Young Master,” the man said, voice holding a hint of groveling. “I found these fruits in the market and knew they were your favorite.” His eyes flicked to Rosi, narrowing slight in a demand for silence. Rosi made a face. He also caught Doffy’s eyes glancing back and forth between him. 

“I hope you enjoy the gift,” Trebol continued, placing the arrangement on the table between the brothers. There was a moment of quiet, then Doffy took one of the chunks. He ate it, watching Trebol. 

The man had a slightly smug and pleased expression on his face. 

Oh, this was going perfectly. 

Rosi reached out for a piece, and Trebol frowned. He opened his mouth, only for it to snap shut as Doffy spoke. “It’s a nice gift. One I will enjoy sharing with my brother.” There was warning in that tone. A sign Trebol wasn’t forgiven yet, and all three of them could hear it.

A grimace, and then Trebol finally nodded. “Yes, Young Master,” he said finally, then bowed and left the room. 

“You actually found these, didn’t you,” Doffy asked, obviously amused as he ate another piece. Rosi grinned a bit, taking one of his own. It really was good. Rosi was disappointed that they wouldn’t be able to finish the fruit. 

“He dragged me out to find you a gift. Let me guess, Vergo followed us?”

Doffy nodded. “Of course. Trebol is a trusted member of our family, but you and he don’t always get along.”

Which was true. Wouldn’t be the first time that the pair of them had gotten into a screaming match in public. 

Well, if this worked, it wouldn’t happen again. 

Finishing the first pieces, the brothers went back to planning. After a bit, Rosi palmed something from his pocket. It was drier than when he had first collected it, but that was okay. Doffy was looking at a report, and with a bit of sleight of hand, Rosi made it seem that he picked up another piece of king fruit from the arrangement. 

The piece of fruit was bitter on his tongue as he popped it into his mouth, and Rosi chocked, even as he swallowed with a twitch. Doffy’s head jerked up at the sound, eyes going wide behind his glasses as Rosi made another face, though no sound came out this time. 

Mouth opening and shutting a few times, Rosi’s hand shot out and curled around Doffy’s wrist. The other hand shoved the arrangement away. It hit the ground, fruit flying everything, without a single sound. 

Realization seemed to hit Doffy even as Rosi scrambled to grab the pen and scribble something out. 

“Devil fruit,” hissed Doffy, looking down at the scattered fruit. There was a long pause, and then a wave of haki washed over Rosi. The room was silent, except for the sound of wood creaking as Doffy’s fingers tightened on his chair. 

Oh, his brother was -furious-. 

“Someone just tried to murder me, I think," Doffy said, voice smooth and calm as he smiled. His fury was clear, though. Then he looked at Rosi, eyes tracing over his brother. “Rosi?” Now the worry was clear, and it was nice to hear that his brother cared.

 _Can’t talk_ Rosi wrote, frowning as he did. Needed to figure out the power of this fruit. Rather hoped that being mute wasn’t a permanent side effect. _Think okay._

But Doffy seemed to be taking things the way Rosi hoped. Trying to feed a second devil fruit to someone who already had a power was lethal. Assassination attempts were something Doffy dealt with on a regular basis, unfortunately. At least Rosi knew in this case that Doffy had never been in any danger. 

“Well then. Let’s see who tried to kill me,” Doffy said, still smiling, voice pleasant. Rosi wrinkled his nose, but nodded. 

Would definitely help Doffy get the details, like a good little brother should. 

Rosi wondered if Trebol would be able to talk his way out of this one. He hoped not. Though Rosi knew he’d be safe from any real accusation. After all, he had just saved Doffy by eating the devil fruit himself.

It would be entertaining, no matter how this turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Also have a Marine!Doffy to contrast this with. Fun times.
> 
> Remember, comments are love.


End file.
